Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains
Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains is a battle fought between the Hideout Raid Team lead by All Might against Tomura Shigaraki and the League of Villains during the Kamino Incident. Prologue 220px|left|thumb|Tomura invites Katsuki to join the League of Villains. The Vanguard Action Squad returns to their hideout after successfully capturing Katsuki Bakugo. Katsuki is restrained and chained to a chair with his hands locked in a steel box. Spinner tells Katsuki about Stain's ideology and what it taught the villains. Tomura adds that hero society is broken and claims that diminishing the hope behind society is what gives the villains their current victory over the heroes. Tomura suggests that Katsuki join them because he likes winning. Tomura asks Dabi to release Katsuki from his bonds. Dabi refuses because he knows Katsuki will fight. Tomura replies that they need to treat Katsuki as an equal. Mr. Compress also apologizes for kidnapping Katsuki so forcefully and explains that the League of Villains has a purpose behind their actions. Tomura adds that the current society has caused everyone to suffer including Katsuki and the villains. 220px|left|thumb|Katsuki blasts Tomura in the face. Dabi makes Twice release Katsuki from his restraints. Katsuki immediately kicks over Twice and then blasts Tomura in the face with an explosion. Tomura's mask falls off and Katsuki tells the villains he can't stand their endless talking. He knows the villains want him to join so they can cause more chaos but he refuses because he wants to be like All Might. Katsuki explains that he wants to win like All Might and that won't ever change no matter what the villains say or do. Katsuki knows that he's valuable to the League of Villains and they won't try to hurt him. He plans to try and defeat a couple of them and escape. Magne realizes Katsuki knows his position and Mr. Compress says that he should've pretended to be on their side. Katsuki replies that he refuses to fake anything because he wants to get out. Tomura recovers and orders his allies to stand down. Tomura puts his mask back on and expresses his disapproval of Katsuki's refusal to listen. With no other choice, Tomura asks his master to lend him his power. Tomura orders Kurogiri and Mr. Compress to restrain Katsuki. The young man wants to go all out but fears Kurogiri will get in the way. As Katsuki mulls over a way to escape, there is a sudden knock on the door from Kamino's Pizza. Battle Main Hideout 220px|thumb|[[Lacquered Chains Prison!]] With all the villains focused on the main door, All Might capitalizes and breaks in the opposite wall with a smash attack. Tomura orders Kurogiri to open a Warp Gate, but Kamui Woods quickly swings in the room and uses his Lacquered Chains Prison technique to restrain all the villains at once. Dabi tries to use his Quirk to burn his restraints but Gran Torino rushes in the room and swiftly knocks him out with a kick to the head. All Might commends his allies and says to the villains that "We are here!". Mr. Compress realizes the heroes planned to storm the hideout on the same day as the U.A. press conference. Edgeshot uses his Quirk to slip through the door and then unlocks it to let the Policemen inside. Endeavor and Naomasa remain posted outside in case the villains try to escape. All Might apologizes to Katsuki, who refuses to admit he was afraid. Tomura orders Kurogiri to warp the Nomu over but he cannot. All Might reveals the other Hideout Raid team had already captured the Nomu factory. All Might then tells Tomura to give up but he refuses. Tomura tries to order Kurogiri to open a Warp Gate, but Edgeshot knocks him unconscious by piercing his organs. Gran Torino reminds the villains to stand down and then reveals each of their identities except for Dabi's. The Police worked diligently to ascertain the identities of each of the villains. Gran Torino asks where All For One is and Tomura only replies by expressing his hatred for All Might. 220px|thumb|left|Nomu suddenly appear. Suddenly, portals made of black liquid appear and transport several Nomus into the room. Edgeshot confirms Kurogiri isn't the one opening the portals and All Might orders Kamui Woods not to let the villains go. The black liquid spills from Katsuki's mouth and warps him away before All Might can stop it. Kamui Woods asks Endeavor for backup and notices the Nomu are attacking outside as well. The Police shoot while Endeavor uses his fire to keep the Nomu at bay. Naomasa tries to radio Best Jeanist about the Nomu factory, but he doesn't receive a response. All Might and Gran Torino fight the Nomu back and surmise that All For One is likely behind this event. All of the villains are quickly transported away in the same fashion Katsuki was. Kamui Woods emphatically apologizes for allowing the villains to get away. Nomu attacks Edgeshot and he evades before using his Quirk to counterattack and knocks it unconscious. Edgeshot assures Kamui Woods that this new Warping Quirk has the ability to target specific people, so there was nothing to counter it. Multiple Nomu climb on All Might's body and he spins around to use Oklahoma Smash to send them flying through the building. Outside, Endeavor deals with all the Nomu by burning them until they're defeated. Naomasa surmises that Best Jeanist's team has been compromised. All Might asks if the Flame Hero can handle the situation and Endeavor angrily replies by telling All Might to go to the other hideout. Nomu Factory 220px|thumb|Gran Torino knocks out Magne, Spinner, and Twice. Gran Torino is the first one to follow All Might to the Nomu factory. He gets there just as Izuku, Tenya, and Eijiro rescue Katsuki from the battlefield. The villains try to pursue them using Magne's Magnetism Quirk but they are stopped by Mt. Lady. Gran Torino knocks out Magne, Spinner, and Twice before they get to try again. Gran Torino regroups with All Might and says he is too fast, to which All Might retorts that Torino is too slow. He also berates All Might for being a bad influence on Izuku. All For One recognizes Gran Torino as Nana Shimura's friend and then uses Forcible Quirk Activation on Magne's unconscious body. He magnetizes all the men towards Himiko and forces them through a Warp Gate he created earlier. Tomura is reluctant to leave All For One behind and tries to stay. Gran Torino attacks him but All For One stops him and throws Magne through the Warp Gate as well. Tomura's mask falls off and despite refusing to leave his master behind, he is ultimately sent through the Warp Gate. Aftermath 220px|thumb|Endeavor and Edgeshot attack All For One. After defeating the remaining Nomu, Naomasa asks Endeavor, Kamui Woods and Edgeshot to go support All Might. They arrive in time to save All Might from a powerful Air Cannon blast. Endeavor is enraged at the sight of All Might's weakened form and tells him to stand up and show the world why he's the No. 1 hero. All For One tells the heroes to stand aside but they refuse and Edgeshot attacks with his Quirk. He tells the villain that the heroes have arrived to assist the Symbol of Peace. Kamui Woods rescues the other Hideout Raid Team, having been defeated by All For One earlier. Endeavor and Edgeshot work together to attack the villain while All Might recovers his strength. References Site Navigation Category:Toshinori Yagi Battles Category:Sorahiko Torino Battles Category:Shinji Nishiya Battles Category:Enji Todoroki Battles Category:League of Villains Battles Category:Tomura Shigaraki Battles Category:Dabi Battles Category:Kurogiri Battles Category:Shinya Kamihara Battles Category:Atsuhiro Sako Battles Category:Kenji Hikiishi Battles Category:Jin Bubaigawara Battles Category:Shuichi Iguchi Battles